Vers la Libération II
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Tout le monde recherche un précieux trésor. Certains veulent le bonheur, d'autres la paix. Des personnes les trouvent dans la recherche d'une chose : La Liberté. Sasuke Uchiwa l'a trouvé et vit désormais en paix. Mais il n'est pas le seul, un personnage du passé veut la Liberté. En la trouvant, elle récupérera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Voici un bonus de Vers la Libération ! Pour ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction avec plaisir et ont patienté jusqu'à maintenant, je vous présente cet arc sur des retrouvailles avec notre petite Koiko. Vous vous souvenez de cette petite fille de cinq ans ? Vous l'avez apprécié, adoré ? Alors retrouvez là dans ces chapitres ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :D ! Evidemment la petite Koiko m'appartient, ainsi que les enfants de nos chers héros. Je veux bien laisser les autres à Masashi mais faut pas abuser non plus ! :) **

**Sur ceux : Bonne lecture et laissez moi des commentaires, vous savez ô combien j'en raffole XD**

* * *

Vers la Libération

_ Sasuke Uchiwa se voyait condamner à errer dans les tunnels des enfers. Lui, qui ne croyait plus en le pardon, a redécouvert. Ses yeux fermés à la lumière, ont été éblouis. Sasuke Uchiwa a trouvé sa liberté. Elle réside en une personne : Hinata Hyuga. Aujourd'hui, elle est sa femme. Adieu la solitude et la haine. Il s'est ouvert à l'amour et la paix. Sasuke Uchiwa a vu, que le pardon pouvait être accordé à toute personne. Il a cherché et trouvé sa liberté._

_ Une personne la souhaite, court après. Elle veut délier les chaînes qui l'emprisonnent. Cette femme ? Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Elle veut récupérer son bien. Son passé, sa mémoire, son identité. Elle tend désespérément la main vers cette luciole. Symbole oubliée, signification perdue. Et pourtant, elle veut la toucher. Lumière verte au goût de liberté._

_Que se passe-t-il, quand Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze rejoint Konoha ? Qu'en est-il de leur vie ? Qu'y trouvera-t-elle ?_

_Voici les retrouvailles d'une mère et d'une fille, liées à jamais. Les retrouvailles d'un père et de sa fille, au même sang._

Elle zigzague entre les arbres, ses pieds vagabondent au grès de son plaisir. Vert, jaune. Couleurs absentes de son monde. Silence, paix et chants. Perdus depuis longtemps. Un silence qui devient un son agréable. Antagoniste ? Et pourtant. Ses yeux enregistrent le moindre détail de cette forêt inconnue. Tout paraît si différent de son paysage natal. C'est au milieu de ces végétaux qu'ILS ont grandi. Incroyable chance. Son envie de flirter la conduit dans un lieu enchanté. Clairière permettant aux rayons de réchauffer la terre. Ruisseau au glissement cristallin. Et lac reposant dans le silence. Sur le rebord, les oiseaux nettoient leurs plumes. Le petit bec crée de minuscule onde troublant la surface. Elle se rapproche pour y glisser sa main. L'onde grandit. Ses doigts bougent, luttant contre l'eau. Elle ne se préoccupe pas du trouble qu'elle provoque chez les paisibles occupants du lac. Une seule chose l'intéresse. L'image d'un souvenir. Moment du passé, incomplet. Un mot : maman. Oui, précieux et unique souvenir. Une femme danse avec l'eau, s'harmonisant à la perfection avec l'élément. Les perles de liquide éblouies par le soleil créer un feu d'artifice. Une robe blanche, une main tendue vers elle. Ô qu'elle aimerait la prendre. Mais il lui est impossible. Cette femme au nom de « Maman », qui est-elle ? Pourquoi son visage se cache d'elle ? Mais bientôt tout changera. Elle a marché, couru vers cette main. Bientôt elle l'attrapera. La silhouette se lève et reprend sa marche. Cette fois, elle ne laisse plus ses pas vagabonder. Elle les dirige vers un endroit bien précis. Destination finale, récompense de ses sacrifices : **Konoha, village caché de la feuille.**

Ils sont trois, elle est seule. Un trio au symbole commun, la feuille. Ils sont un trio, elle est un. Ils doivent tourner dans les eaux de la vingtaine. Deux garçons et une fille. Son regard s'intéresse à l'unique représentante féminine. Elancée et musclée. Un visage rond, aux joues de poupons. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un roux écarlate, des yeux émeraude malicieux. Un gilet vert, des bottes noires, une robe qipao rouge. Sur le côté, une trousse de rangement où pend le bandeau Shinobi. Les mains de la kunoichi sont protégées par des gants d'un noir profond. Ils ont une utilité, elle devra faire attention. Son attention se porte sur la source de sa force, son chacra. Quantité bouillonnante et enivrante. Il a un goût connu. Cette fille est forte. Le deuxième du trio est un garçon. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit de tels yeux : blanc sans pupille. Ils ont une teinte crème. Ses cheveux marron sont coupés court et raides. Une peau mate. Des sandales, un pantalon noir et une veste beige. Ils ne portent rien de particulier. Son bandeau est à sa place originelle, le front. Néanmoins, son regard tente de la lire. De la percer. Puis le dernier. Un magnétisme incroyable. Elle ne comprend rien. Maintenant qu'elle est concentrée sur lui, le monde semble mort. Lui, qui semble si mystérieux. Un chacra à la signature inanalysable, une peau plus pâle que la mort, ses cheveux bleu nuit profond en catogan, ses lèvres fines mais rosées. Un pantacourt noir, des sandales, une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte et des protections noires aux avant-bras. Dans son dos, un katana au manche bleu dépasse. Pour finir, ces yeux…si métalliques. Oui, quel autre adjectif conviendrait ? Un gris envoûtant quiconque, emprisonnant toute âme.

Ils sont trois, elle est seule. Elle ne les craint pas. Le nombre ? Peu lui importe, elle a combattu bien plus. Elle enfonce un peu plus son visage dans la noirceur de sa capuche. Sa main vient chercher le manche de son arme, elle le sert avec force. Son pied glisse sur le sol, soulevant la poussière. Elle est prête. Prête à combattre. Ils sont trois, elle est seule.

Qu'elle s'amuse. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a éprouvé un tel plaisir. Riposte, attaque, ninjutsu, taijutsu. Ô quelle extase. Ces trois là lui fournissent une grande distraction. Leur jeu d'équipe est à envier. Redoutable et passionnant. Elle se lèche la bouche d'un air gourmand. Plus, encore plus. Le Shinobi au katana lui assène un coup qu'elle pare. Le second tente de l'avoir par derrière, elle le rejette. La fille abat son poing, elle s'élève. Ses yeux observent les dégâts occasionnés. Le sol n'est plus stable, des blocs de terres surélevés, des arbres abattus. Et bien, quelle force monstrueuse. Les deux coéquipiers sont à ses côtés, prêts en entamer le prochain enchaînement. Il est temps de faire le point sur les informations récoltées. Un trio qui se complète, ne laissant que de rares failles. Une kunoichi à la force monstrueuse et aux techniques de sceau dangereuses. Un spécialiste du corps à corps qui attaque son système interne et au don héréditaire qui doit lui permettre de voir ses cavités. Enfin le dernier, fine lame aux déplacements fantomatiques. L'inconnue ferme les yeux. Elle peut sentir son corps en excitation, réclamant l'échange. Néanmoins son système de circulation est hors fonction. Ce n'est pas un souci, il lui suffira d'augmenter la pression de son chacra. Elle descend de la branche et glisse son katana dans son fourreau. Le trio la détaille, étonné de son comportement. Sans avoir l'intention de la laisser attaquer la première, ils se lancent d'un commun accord. Elle ? Elle sourit face à leur bêtise. C'est leur première erreur et la dernière. Sans se soucier de la prochaine offensive, ses paupières se ferment. Elle plonge au fond d'elle, où réside son pouvoir. Une flamme à la chaleur infernale, pourtant elle ne la brûle pas. D'une blancheur angélique, son odeur est démoniaque. Il est temps de souffler sur la flamme. Le signe du tigre, l'expansion de la flamme. Ils vont l'atteindre, ils sont éjectés. Une déflagration de chacra pure. Elle rouvre ses yeux pour observer leur réaction. Unique plaisir qu'elle tire dans ses combats. Deux d'entre eux sont choqués, paniqués. Ils reculent même sous la violence de la queue blanche. Seulement lui reste impassible. Même sévère. D'un signe de main, il demande à ses camarades de reculer. On dirait qu'ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses. Un deuxième coup de langue bestiale. Le Shinobi présente sa lame en avant, ses yeux changent de teinte. Le gris laisse place aux rouges sanglant, au noir ténébreux et à des veines opaques. Qu'est-ce ? Rien que de les détailler, elle sent la force écrasante qui y réside. L'inconnue ne peut s'empêcher d'effectuer un geste de recul. Mouvement qui n'a pas échappé à son adversaire qui étire un sourire narquois. Il n'aurait pas du. Personne n'ose lui faire preuve d'irrespect. Personne ne donne la peur, seul elle en a le droit. Il n'aurait pas du. Le Shinobi se jette dans la bataille, elle répond aussitôt à son invitation. La lame frôle sa joue, elle sort sa lame. Ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, créant un ballet. Etincelles, fracas. Spectacle créé par leur lame. Ses attaques sont percées à jour, ces yeux ne lui laissent aucun répit. Face à ça, seule sa queue peut l'aider. Palpitant, mordant, exaltant, imprévisible. Alors voilà un ninja de Konoha. Une valeur inestimable. Elle comprend le respect qu'on tient à ce village. C'est en ces lieux regorgeant de talents qu'ILS vivent.

Eux qui hantent sont sommeils, ses rêves, ses cauchemars, sa vie. Leur souvenir qui l'a enfermé dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle doit se reprendre. Cessez le combat, se ramener à la raison. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle n'est pas venue chercher le combat mais la vérité. Le métal glisse le long du katana de l'adversaire, elle se dégage. Un salto, elle est sur la branche d'un arbre. Le silence a repris son droit. Ils se fixent, l'œil aux aguets. Non, l'heure n'est plus au combat. Elle n'a pas quitté la violence pour la retrouver. Une toute autre sensation l'attend. Sans un mot, elle disparaît dans le feuillage. Le trio tente de la repérer, sans résultat. Une seule certitude, cette inconnue représente un danger pour leur village. Ils se remettent en route. Cette fois c'est une course effrénée. Ils doivent prévenir leur Hokage. Elle, elle apparaît par intermittence. Elle doit faire vite. Plus vite. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Elle approche. Ses chaînes lui paraissent moins lourdes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour vous faire plaisir, je publie un deuxième chapitre :D ! Ah que j'aime écrire cet arc ! Bon je vous laisse à la lecture sinon je vais m'étaler sur mon amour pour cette fiction. Bonne lecture et commentaires ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La voilà, cette porte. Ces deux immenses pans ouvrant vers l'inconnu. Son cœur palpite. Elle arrive au bout de son parcours. Enfin. Elle ralentit sa cadence, reprend une respiration lente. Légèrement tremblante, elle diminue la distance entre elle et ces murs. Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt. Maintenant ! Son pied passe la limite, il se pose sur le sol de Konoha. Elle s'immobilise, laisse ses sens lui rapporter les nouvelles sensations. Une chaleur, un volcan qui se réveille. Le sentiment de se compléter, de retrouver un besoin. Les battements de son cœur appellent deux personnes. Longtemps perdus, longtemps abandonnés. Deux individus qui n'ont eu de cesse de la hanter. ILS sont ici.

Elle est en pleine méditation. Ses enfants sont en missions, à l'entraînement ou à l'école. Son mari avec son équipe. C'est son moment de la journée. La fin de l'après midi où elle est en totale osmose avec son pouvoir. Concentrée, elle écoute son corps. Dans son univers de blanc, une nouvelle pulsation. Elle revient immédiatement à la raison, cédant à la panique qui l'envahit. Elle quitte son lieu de médiation pour sortir dans le jardin. Son regard se tourne vers l'enceinte de Konoha, à l'autre bout. Quelqu'un vient d'arriver. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du venir.

C'est comme une déferlante, il est électrisé. Cette force a secoué tout son être. Sa main posée sur le bureau, au milieu des documents, est prise de spasme. Il tente de calmer la tension sans réussite. Il a peur. Ce n'est pas un danger pour le village mais pour lui. En son intérieur, dans une prison, une voix caverneuse ronronne. Le démon se réveille d'un long sommeil, il se pourlèche les babines. Une joie immense vient de le sortir de sa sieste. Ô il aimerait partager sa joie. Enfin elle est de retour auprès de lui. Son pauvre hôte est bouffé par la nervosité. Alors il va se rendormir avec pour unique pensée : son enfant est de retour.

Avant de se rendre auprès de l'Hokage, elle veut découvrir ce village. Ce qui aurait pu devenir son enfance, sa famille, sa vie. La première impression se confirme : ils vivent dans une paix totale. Le rire des enfants, les promenades en familles, le visage paisible des Shinobis. Si différent, des cris, pleurs et de la tension de son peuple. Ceux qu'elle a abandonnés pour ouvrir la cage. Ceux vers qui elle devra retourner. Les commerçants sont prospères. Tissu, étoffe, nourriture, boisson, fleuriste. Tous vivent en harmonie sans guerre. Ses pas la guident vers une école. Elle observe ce grand bâtiment d'où les cris d'enfant proviennent. Son regard avise les apprentis Shinobis puis une balançoire. Pourquoi ressent-elle de la tristesse ? Ce bout de bois suspendu à deux cordes semble garder en lui, la peine du monde. Elle reprend sa marche pour arriver devant un cimetière. Quel endroit imposant. L'inconnue vagabonde entre les tombes, telle une ombre. Caressant certaines pierres tombales. Elle rend hommage à ces valeureux combattants. Elle, qui ne peut même pas le faire pour ces hommes. Morts au combat, la protégeant et croyant en sa force. Ses courageux soldats. Ont-ILS des amis parmi ces morts ? Se rendent-ILS souvent dans ce lieu de prière et de pardon ? Elle ne l'espère pas. Elle ne veut pas qu'ILS connaissent cette souffrance. Déchirure qu'elle a endurée un peu plus chaque jour, sur le champ de bataille. Son regard se lève vers les cieux. La regardent-ils en ce moment même ? Se sentent-ils trahis face à sa fuite ? Une larme naît, un ploc sonne. Non, pas maintenant. D'un geste rageur, elle efface cette marque de faiblesse et repart. Elle va vers son prochain objectif, l'Hokage. Sous les yeux protecteurs des précédents Hokages, elle entre dans le bâtiment. Cette imposante demeure est comme sa mère l'avait décrite. Mère…la femme qui l'a élevé, vu grandir, appris à vivre. Cette Reine au grand cœur qu'il l'a aimé sans condition, comme sa propre fille. Majesté qui s'est fait un devoir de l'éduquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Oui, elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas ses véritables parents. Les vrais sont ses spectres sans visage. C'est elle qui lui a soufflé le nom de Konoha. Les dernières paroles échangées, elle les chérit. _Je dois les retrouver, je t'en prie. Sans ça, je ne serai jamais une personne à part entière. Alors cours ma fille, avance sans jamais t'arrêter vers le pays du feu. Cours vers ce pays qui cache Konoha et les secrets d'une vie._ Et elle a couru. Sans cesser de penser à ce village, son identité. A présent, elle va devenir quelqu'un. Ce qu'on lui a enlevé, elle va le reprendre. Rokudaime Hokage, préparez-vous.

Le bâtiment semble vide. Pourquoi ? C'est trop calme. Elle a peur du calme, il précède la bataille. Ses sens sont aux aguets, prêts à l'avertir. Silencieusement, elle avance dans le couloir. Une porte retient un court instant son attention : Les archives. Elle pourrait. Il lui suffirait de pousser les portes et de trouver ce qu'elle veut. Mais ça serait voler. Non, elle souhaite les trouver avec l'aide du village. Elle détourne ses yeux du mot et parcoure les derniers mètres. Son corps se stoppe face à la porte où l'insigne Hokage y est écrite. La tension est à son comble. Elle déglutit et toque. Aucune réponse. Elle hausse un sourcil. Retoque et silence. Alors elle attrape la poignée et ouvre. L'inconnue pénètre dans le bureau. Vide. Elle détaille la pièce. Un bureau en bois, avec des dossiers et des feuilles, un fauteuil bleu. Une baie vitrée donnant sur Konoha et ses environs. Une bibliothèque, des tableaux et un canapé. Pourquoi la pièce est si vide et silencieuse ? Elle avance d'un pas. Tout se passe à vitesse grand V. Elle n'a pas le temps de dégainer qu'un kunai menace sa jugulaire. En face, comme par magie, un homme mûr est présent. Derrière, ce même homme qui la menace. Elle se maudit, quelle imprudence. Il ne prononce pas un mot, elle en fait de même. Dans ce genre de situation, vaut mieux rester muette. Elle devrait se sentir en danger mais c'est le contraire. Si apaisée et en sécurité. La force écrasante de l'homme ne l'inquiète pas mais la rassure. Son œil observateur tombe sur la cape. Elle retient sa respiration. Ce vêtement la ramène loin, très loin. Unique souvenir de LUI. Jour maudit, celui de leur départ. Son père est dans les jardins du palais. Elle ne voit que son dos. Cette cape qui se soulève. Il se tourne légèrement et lui tend une main. Encore et toujours. Sans jamais la saisir. Fantôme sans visage. Se pourrait-il…

Il l'a senti arriver. Il a renvoyé tous les employés, souhaitant se retrouver seul face à l'individu. Patiemment, il a attendu qu'elle se présente à son bureau. Cette silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape de voyage ne semble pas être menaçante. Pourquoi se sent-il si nostalgique face à cette inconnue ? L'envie de la tenir dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher tente son corps. Ce sentiment de familiarité… cette force douce et redoutable. Qui est-elle ? Que veut-elle ?

- Vous… vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha ?

Sa voix est légèrement anxieuse, tremblante mais fraîche et chaleureuse. Un timbre qui lui donne des frissons. Oui, il connaît cette personne. Il doit juste se rappeler. Ouvrir les portes de son subconscient, trouver la boite aux souvenirs enfouis.

- C'est bien moi. Et vous êtes ? Demande-t-il suspect

Doit-elle tenter sa chance ? Que doit-elle répondre ? Et si elle se trompe ? Elle se fera passer pour une folle. Mais si elle a raison… la rejettera-t-il ? Elle craint pour la première fois la réaction d'une personne. Sa déduction est-elle la bonne ? Une voix mélodieuse lui dit d'avoir confiance. Elle se racle la gorge et prononce de façon claire.

- Je crois que… je suis ta fille. Termine-t-elle

La lame du kunai cesse de faire pression, elle sent le corps se reculer et disparaître. Il vient de comprendre. La boite a explosé, éparpillant de centaines d'images dans son esprit. Il vient de redécouvrir une partie de sa vie. Il s'avance tremblant et d'une main angoissée, fait tomber la capuche. Enfin son visage est mis en lumière. Leurs deux regards se rencontrent. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Ses doigts frôlent ce visage, comme si c'était irréel. Ses lèvres tentent de bouger, ses cordes vocales de sortir un mot. Dans un souffle, il arrive à dire se prénom. Identité abandonnée, enfouie.

- Koiko…

- C'est moi, papa.

* * *

**Je vous laisse sur ce moment de retrouvaille entre un père et une fille ! Je publierai peut être une suite demain, je ne sais pas encore ! Mais je vous promet de ne pas trop vous faire patienter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Continuons à suivre notre petite Koiko dans ses retrouvailles ! Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent dans mes écrit. Je fais un gros bisous et dit un grand merci à deux personnes en particuliers : Rinne-chan et Ameko-chan pour leur reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et leur enthousiasme à suivre mes fictions ! Un grand merci à vous deux ! Evidemment je n'oublies pas les autres :) !**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laisser vos avis !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il enlève les derniers mètres qui les séparent pour l'enfermer dans son étreinte. Ses deux bras serrent ce corps, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Mais elle ne partira pas, elle est bien réelle. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Sa fille, sa petite fille est là, dans ses bras. Lui qui ne pensait plus jamais la revoir, la toucher, lui parler. Il n'aurait jamais du se retrouver. Leur destin avait été tracé, il y a maintenant 23 ans. Koiko est heureuse. Les larmes de joie coulent lentement. C'est cette étreinte, cette chaleur qu'elle recherche depuis si longtemps. La sécurité éprouvée dans ces bras. L'impression d'être à l'abri du malheur. L'étreinte de cet homme qui est son père. Naruto se dégage et attrape le visage de sa fille entre ses mains. Il veut détailler son enfant, regarder l'incroyable beauté et force qui s'en dégage. Une peau pâle, aux allures de poupée des cheveux d'un doux blond, fins et longs et ses yeux. Ses deux orbes bleu translucide. Frappant, attendrissant, fantomatique, inoubliable. Un regard qu'il a gravé dans les moindres détails. Koiko aussi dévisage son père. Mettre un visage sur le mot « papa », quelle sensation ! Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ? Surement quarante-cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus. Son visage rond aux traits chaleureux, sans aucune once de sévérité un teint mat qui fait parfaitement ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux chevelure indomptable au passage des traits qu'on pourrait assimiler à des moustaches trônent sur ses joues enfin son regard. Bleu océan, emplis de joie et de malice. Elle pourrait rester des heures à les détailler.

- Tu as tellement grandi… murmure Naruto

- Enfin je vois l'homme que j'appelle « papa ». Dit-elle d'un soulagement.

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour son enfant. Alors le sceau est toujours en place. Il distingue parfaitement la petite ombre sur le cou de Koiko. Il doit bien reconnaître que le travail a été fait avec soin. Il est même étonné qu'il n'y ait aucune fissure. Avec le temps, il n'aurait pas été surprenant de voir le sceau se fragiliser. Mais il ne devrait pas être surpris. Après tout, ELLE a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Si Koiko ne s'était pas entêtée à les retrouver, elle n'aurait même pas cet échange. Il présente une chaise à sa fille, elle y prend place. Lui s'assoit dans son siège en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire qui donnerait la joie à n'importe qui. Un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres. Naruto reprend l'observation des traits de son enfant. Cette dernière regarde le paysage au travers de la baie vitrée. Son teint pâle avec une peau de porcelaine, une longue chevelure délicate, son visage doux et calme… il pourrait presque calquer leur image. Il laisse échapper sa pensée dans un murmure.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement…

La jeune femme reporte son attention sur son père, un sourcil haussé de surprise. Il a prononcé sa phrase avec une extrême tendresse et nostalgie. De la passion tout en douceur. Parlerait-il de sa mère ? Elle ne pensait pas trouver de tels sentiments dans sa voix. Dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient déchirés. Leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil, extrêmement faible. Koiko a bien entendu remarquer l'alliance de son père, et se doute qu'il a refait sa vie avec une autre. Elle avait beau n'avoir que cinq ans, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'y aurait plus rien.

- Vraiment ? Je me disais le contraire.

- La couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux sont de moi, je dois l'avouer. Néanmoins, tes traits sont les siens et tu l'appelles. Je me souviens, à tes cinq ans, vous étiez inséparables. Rigole-t-il. Je me rappellerai toujours de cette image…

- Laquelle ? S'extasie sa fille

- Le jour où toutes les deux jouez sur la mare, vos pouvoirs ont résonné. Tu avais neuf petites queues adorables et ta mère illuminait de son pouvoir.

- Je ne me souviens pas… A quoi peut-elle bien ressembler ? Déclare-t-elle tristement.

- La technique… je peux y mettre un terme. Mais cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas tenté quelque chose. S'acquitte Naruto

Koiko arbore une moue gênée et se lève de son siège. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre et pose une main sur le verre. Son regard semble se perdre dans le ciel. Ses doigts sont légèrement crispés. Naruto devine que quelque chose la perturbe. La jeune femme respire un bon coup et répond à la question implicite de son père.

- Quand j'ai été en mesure de comprendre la raison de cette perte de mémoire, je me suis renseignée. J'ai étudié l'art du Fuinjutsu et j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout… s'étrangle-t-elle

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Sa voix, son odeur. Ses paroles. Déchirement et désespoir. Elle me dit que c'est la dernière fois que mon corps sera contre le sien. Elle ne cesse de me demander pardon que je ne devrais pas me sentir, en aucun cas, responsable. Elle finit par me dire qu'elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Depuis… je n'ai… plus jamais tenté… quoique ce soit. Finit-elle en sanglot

L'Uzumaki encercle sa fille pour la coller contre son torse. Il essuie les pleurs de son enfant, sa petite fille. Pourtant un sourire narquois s'étire sur ses lèvres. Cette femme est cruelle mais vigilante. Elle se doutait bien que Koiko essaierait une action, elle avait donc mis toutes les chances de son côté. Sa mère avait placé sa confiance en sa fille et ses sentiments. Naruto fait tourner l'anneau à son doigt. Elle avait bien eu raison. Koiko aurait été malheureuse à Konoha et en danger. La jeune femme fixe aussi l'anneau… avec qui son père a refait sa vie ?

- Papa…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Un danger vient d'arriver. Il est juste derrière la porte. Ce sont ces trois-là ! Ils ont fait le plus vite possible. Essoufflés, ils entrent sans frapper. Mais ils s'arrêtent en apercevant l'inconnue près de leur Hokage, encapuchonnée. Alors sans hésitation, ils s'apprêtent à l'attaquer mais elle est plus rapide. L'Uzumaki a senti le frôlement du déplacement. Sa fille a disparu pour menacer de sa lame, le garçon aux yeux métalliques. Naruto rigole intérieurement du choix de sa fille, elle a deviné qui était le plus dangereux. La fierté l'envahit aussi. Il a de suite analysé le mouvement net, rapide et précis. Il baisse l'arme de Koiko d'un geste calme.

- Alors les jeunes, que vous arrivent-ils ?

- Hokage-sama ! Cet individu s'en est pris à nous ! s'exclame le second garçon

- Il faut apprendre à calmer vos ardeurs, les enfants. Plaisante Naruto

- Mais père…

- Elle est mon invité alors soyez sage. Termine-t-il

Koiko a essayé de se contrôler, de ne rien montrer. Mais ça été bien difficile. Il a suffis qu'elle prononce cette interpellation pour la déstabiliser. Elle recule légèrement pour se rapprocher de la bibliothèque. Le blond observe du coin de l'œil son comportement. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette manière. Pas comme ça. La jeune femme dévisage la kunoichi. Maintenant, elle voit parfaitement la ressemblance. L'épouse de son père serait rousse aux yeux verts ? En tout cas, elle ne doit pas avoir de contact avec cette kunoichi. Hors de question. C'est l'une de ses règles.

Agacement, colère et tension. Voilà ce que le corps de cette femme exprime. Il a bien vu l'attention que lui porte l'Hokage. Ils se connaissent bien voir très bien. Et on dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas sa coéquipière. L'invitée de l'Hokage n'approuve pas sa présence. Qui est-elle ? Naruto écoute distraitement le rapport de l'équipe. Il sent qu'il va passer un moment bien difficile. Le trio quitte enfin le bureau, l'Uzumaki patiente un instant. Le visage de sa fille est de nouveau découvert et son regard en dit long.

- Cette kunoichi est ma demi-sœur…

- Elle s'appelle Sakurako et à vingt ans. La renseigne-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

- Est-elle seule ? L'interrompe Koiko

- J'ai aussi un fils qui se prénomme Minato, dix-neuf ans. Il me ressemble pratiquement !

L'étincelle dans le bleu océan de ses yeux est signe de sa fierté et de son amour. Nouvelle vie avec une femme et des enfants. Et il est nage en plein bonheur. Sakurako… ce nom sonne familièrement. Elle doit se concentrer. Il a une signification bien précise. Faire un effort. Des détails remontent. Cheveux roses… yeux émeraudes… cheveux roses… yeux verts… Sakura ! Sa mère… a attenté à sa vie.

- Tu t'es marié avec Sakura ? La femme que maman haïssait !

Naruto fronce les sourcils sur le ton dur employé par sa fille. Koiko n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui était déjà difficile de savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas ensemble. Alors en plus, elle apprenait que l'épouse de son père était une des causes de la tension entre ses parents. Non, elle n'apprécie pas spécialement.

- C'est exact, les choses ont changé en vingt-ans. Et ta mère nous a approuvés.

- Bien… de toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne demanderai qu'une seule chose. Je ne veux aucun lien avec eux, ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'existe.

Il ne peut qu'être choqué de la demande de sa fille. Lui qui croyait qu'elle aimerait les connaître… il se trompait. Il est déçu. Naruto aurait aimé assister à une scène familiale, où ses trois enfants riraient. Et Koiko ne semble pas du tout enclin à parler à Sakura, loin de là. Cela le peine, mais il doit respecter le choix. Qui sait, avec le temps peut-être changera-t-elle d'avis ?

- Je comprends…Bon, je présume que tu vas t'atteler à trouver ta mère.

- Elle est ici, tout près. Viendras-tu avec moi ?

- Non. Ce sont vos retrouvailles. De toute manière je serai de trop, je le sais. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, peut-être pour une conversation à trois. Allez va ! Ton corps te démange. La nargue-t-il

- Merci papa !

Elle lui donne un sourire éblouissant avant de quitter en courant le bureau. L'Uzumaki étouffe un rire. La voilà repartie et elle lui manque déjà. Et son expression, elle a comme même hérité de son sourire. Lui qui avait désespéré face à sa petite fille qui avait tout pris de sa mère. Naruto ferme les yeux et tente d'imaginer les retrouvailles. Une fille qui part rejoindre sa mère. Récupérer l'amour maternel qu'on lui a retiré. Il est certain que leur rencontre sera aussi belle que la première.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour ce chapitre bien court mais le prochain sera plus conséquent ! Je viens moi même de remarquer son extrême courteté (je sais même pas si ça se dit... -") Enfin bon, c'est le dernier que je publie ce soir. Les prochains arriveront d'ici peu ! Bonne lecture et commentaires si possible :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Au milieu des passants, elle n'est qu'une simple femme. Et pourtant, elle est bien plus. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle suit une ligne. Ce trait qui zigzague entre les pieds, les maisons, les pavés. Invisible aux yeux du monde, unique pour elle. C'est lui qui la guide dans ce lieu. Oui, elle l'attend. Koiko le sent, elle approche de cette personne. La main qu'elle aimerait tant tenir… elle va pouvoir la sentir entre ses doigts. La jeune femme remarque qu'elle s'éloigne du centre de Konoha pour sa périphérie. On dirait qu'on l'emmène dans un quartier bien particulier. Un village dans un village. Koiko trouve des commerçants, des artisans et une communauté. Chacun arbore un symbole : une boule de feu soufflée par un éventail. Un dessin qu'elle connaît, elle en est sûre. Elle continue son avance pour arriver devant une demeure plus imposante que les autres. La ligne blanche s'arrête à cet endroit. Koiko passe la clôture, l'énergie la transcende. Elle est bien là ! Ses pieds se mettent en mouvement. Elle contourne la demeure pour aller à l'arrière. Elle a la sensation de revenir dans le passé. Petite, elle court après une silhouette. Une robe blanche, une chevelure longue et noire. Elle crie un mot. Alors lentement, la silhouette virevolte vers elle et lui tend les bras. La petite fille saute pour recevoir une douce étreinte. Ce mot qu'elle a prononcé… Maintenant elle se souvient : Maman.

- Maman !

- Bonjour ma chérie. Je t'attendais.

Koiko ouvre grand les yeux. Ce n'est plus son souvenir mais bien la réalité. Elle se trouve dans une douce étreinte. La senteur de la lavande chatouille son odorat. Son pouvoir ronronne. Enfin il retrouve sa moitié. Chaud, redoutable, apaisant. Hinata l'a vu courir vers elle. C'est comme si elle pourchassait un fantôme. Alors elle a enfermé avec vigueur dans ses bras. Elle lui a carrément sauté dessus. Alors c'était bien. Son enfant. Comment a-t-elle fait pour les retrouver ? La kunoichi ne sait pas mais elle est heureuse. Son précieux trésor est auprès d'elle à présent. Koiko compare l'étreinte de sa mère à celle de son père. Elle peut y sentir son amour à travers la douceur dont fait preuve la femme. Alors que son père, elle l'étouffait. Koiko s'écarte enfin pour découvrir le visage de sa mère. Celui qu'elle rêve de mettre dans ses rêves. Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi Naruto lui a dit qu'elle lui ressemblait. Un visage fin, une pâleur qu'on retrouve chez les poupées des cheveux bleu nuit rendant le contraste plus frappant, ils descendent délicatement dans le dos de sa mère ses lèvres d'un beau rosée offre une touche de couleur ses yeux sont blancs, hypnotiques et délicats, deux opales éclatants. Quant à Hinata, elle n'est point surprise par les traits de sa fille. Elle est l'identique de cette vision du futur, qu'elle avait eu vingt-ans plus tôt. Koiko referme la main de sa mère dans la sienne, craignant qu'elle se retire.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Il a suffis que tu poses un pied. Déclare Hinata. Ma petite Koiko…

- Je ne suis plus vraiment petite. Plaisante-t-elle

Sa mère rigole à sa remarque. Elle savoure le bruit savoureux de ce rire. Cristallin. Comment faisait-elle pour que tout d'elle soit divin ? Hinata est comblée. Son unique rêve vient de se réaliser. Son enfant est revenue. Elle ne pensait qu'il se réaliserait. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas sacrifié son propre bien être pour celui de sa fille ? Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de leur Koiko. Elle n'a pas abandonné. Ne jamais abandonner… tout comme son père. A cette pensée, elle pose la question redoutée.

- Aurais-tu rencontré ton père ?

- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hokage de Konoha. J'ai discuté avec lui.

- Alors tu sais. Conclu Hinata

- Il est marié et à deux enfants. Sakurako que j'ai rencontré avec son équipe et Minato. Récite Koiko

La Kunoichi devient légèrement anxieuse. Son enfant semblait bien prendre la nouvelle, quoiqu'avec quelques réticences. Mais si elle a rencontré l'équipe de Sakurako, cela signifie qu'elle a fait connaissance avec son fils. Du moins, elle l'a aperçu. Hinata commence à jouer avec son alliance, devenu son nouveau tic d'anxiété. Sa fille se concentre sur le bijou. Elle doit se souvenir. Le symbole de l'éventail, elle l'a déjà aperçu. Un dessin sur le dos d'une personne. Il est important. Une aura l'entourait mais elle s'effaçait en présence de sa mère. Cet homme… elle n'arrive pas à mettre un nom. Si son père a eu des enfants, alors elle doit avoir des demi-frères et sœurs aussi du côté de sa mère. Cependant elle va laisser ces informations de côté. Pour le moment, Koiko ne veut une unique chose.

- Maman, combattons. Déclare-t-elle solennellement

Hinata dévisage son enfant avec étonnement. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Néanmoins elle ne peut refuser face au besoin que ressent sa fille. Elle le devine à ce regard pétillant d'excitation et plein d'espoir. La jeune femme est déterminée à échanger les coups avec sa mère. Une partie de son entraînement a été consacré pour cet instant. Montrer à sa mère qu'elle était devenue forte.

- Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. Déclare simplement Hinata

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma mère.

- Commençons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs et reviewers ! Que ferais-je sans vous ? Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les deux femmes s'éloignent, ne se quittent pas du regard. Toutes les deux se sont mises en garde, elles attendent le signal. Cette feuille qui menace de se détacher. Le vent l'emporte, la faisant voyager dans l'air. Lentement mais surement, elle descend vers le sol. L'attraction vers la terre est inévitable. Koiko suit les mouvements de la feuille tout comme sa mère. Enfin elle se pose sur le sol. Le signal. Koiko sort son katana et prend l'offensif en main. Hinata sourit. Le combat vient de commencer.

La Kunoichi est fière. Oui, il ne lui a fallu que cinq minutes pour éprouver ce sentiment. Son enfant est parfaite. Des coups de lame précis et fluide. L'enchaînement est sans faute et prévu. Oui, elle est très fière. Cependant ce n'est pas suffisant. Koiko est surprise. Munie de son katana, elle a un avantage face à sa mère, qui combat à main nue. Et pourtant ses attaques restent dans le vide. Hinata esquive tout avec grâce, d'un pas élégant. Sa lame rencontre une résistance, une protection inconnue. Et sa mère joue, la taquine. La Kunoichi discerne l'agacement chez son enfant. Et une impatience mal cachée… un trait commun avec Naruto. Alors, elle décide d'augmenter la cadence. Hinata déclenche le Byacugan. Koiko déglutit face aux yeux de sa mère. Elle comprend la signification. Et le changement est drastique. En une minute, un visage doux s'est transformé en un masque dur. La vitesse de sa mère double, elle prend l'offensif en main. La jeune femme ressent la douleur. Les mains et le chacra d'Hinata ont attaqué son système. Tout est bloqué. Elle ne l'a même pas senti la toucher… Et sa mère la fixe avec un sourire innocent. Ça l'énerve. C'est à elle de mener le combat. Ça l'énerve. Elle est ridicule. Ça l'énerve. Personne ne la dirige, c'est elle le chef. Ça l'énerve. Qu'elle arrête de sourire ainsi !

Elle veut faire disparaître cette expression. Elle veut voir l'inquiétude, la stupeur. Elle aussi, peut passer au stade supérieur. Koiko forme le signe du tigre. Le chacra explose, circule de nouveau. Trois queues se balancent fièrement dans son dos. Hinata observe ces queues et analyse le chacra. Puissant. Les évènements prennent une tournure… plus intéressante. L'ancienne Hyuga sait que ses techniques familiales ne fonctionneront pas. Alors elle ferme les yeux. Koiko sent l'aura de sa mère changer, atteindre un nouveau stade de puissance. Et là, elle le voit. Ce dragon qui se montre, enveloppant sa maîtresse. Le voilà…enfin. On la prend au sérieux. Sa mère devient bien plus forte cependant elle fatigue vite. Au contraire d'elle. Hinata tend son bras. Dans sa main, la poignée de Mitsu se matérialise. Toujours blanc avec sa ligne noire. Elle transperce sa fille de son regard. Maintenant le combat peut reprendre.

La fin de la journée arrive lentement, le soleil a commencé sa descente. Et lui, il va pouvoir rentrer. Après avoir pris une collation avec ses coéquipiers et discuté de cette inconnue, il peut rejoindre le quartier. Il s'imagine déjà la scène, devenue habituelle. Il se faufilera jusqu'au jardin. Sa mère s'y trouvera, en méditation, sur l'eau. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle l'aura perçue bien avant son arrivée et lui souhaitera un bon retour. Ensuite sa mère lui demandera le déroulement de sa mission, un sourire aux lèvres. Et après lui avoir répondu, il montera dans sa chambre se reposer avant le repas. Son esprit revient sur « l'invité » de l'Hokage. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle a un effet mystérieux sur lui. Et son chacra… un goût du sien, de sa mère. Un pouvoir semblable au Dragon Blanc. Mais cette idée est ridicule, seul un membre des Hyugas peut obtenir ce pouvoir. Il tapote son front pour s'ôter l'image de l'inconnue de la tête. Enfin il arrive chez lui mais son corps se raidit. Une tension, deux chacras. Il connait les deux. Il accourt vers le jardin. Que fait-elle ici ? Il s'arrête pour voir deux lames se rencontrer, créant des étincelles. Sa mère combat une jeune femme. Au lieu d'une, c'est trois queues qui attaquent farouchement. Mais la matriarche des Uchiwas esquive avec légèreté et riposte avec Mitsu. Néanmoins son adversaire use avec dextérité de son propre katana. Quelques flashs interviennent, signe des déplacements instantanés. C'est la première fois qu'il assiste à un tel échange.

Koiko veut en finir au plus vite. Cela va bien faire dix minutes qu'elle a compris. Elle ne gagnera pas sur le plan de l'endurance. Sa mère n'éprouve aucune difficulté, n'est pas essoufflée. En vingt-trois ans, les choses ont changé. Koiko se dégage et exécute des mudras. Une petite boule blanche commence à grossir devant la bouche de la jeune femme. Les yeux d'Hinata pétillent d'amusement. Cette attaque doit être bien plus redoutable qu'à l'époque. La boule atteint un rayon de cinquante centimètres, Koiko murmure « le souffle du Dragon ». A l'interpellation, la puissance de l'attaque se libère. Un rayon à la blancheur aveuglante se dirige vers Hinata. Le spectateur se protège du souffle. La Kunoichi sans aucune peur, place Mitsu à l'horizontal devant elle. Les lèvres de l'ex Hyuga bougent, chuchotant. Le souffle rencontre la lame et se voit dévié. Profitant de l'absence de vue, la kunoichi crée un clone. Les deux Hyugas accourent vers Koiko. Cette dernière voit la menace trop tard. Ses yeux regardent avec angoisse le métal contre sa gorge et l'autre pointé sur son estomac. Sa mère la dévisage glacialement, un frisson la parcoure.

- Abandonne ou je te tue.

- Tu as gagné. Concède Koiko

- Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Le clone et Mitsu s'évaporent. Koiko range son arme. Hinata enlace son enfant. Elle est devenue forte loin d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle demandait, rien de plus. Les deux femmes n'ont pas encore pris en compte la présence de ce spectateur, sonné. Le dernier mot prononcé par sa mère se répète. « Ma fille ». Il ne comprend pas… il aimerait ne pas comprendre. Hinata donne un baiser sur le front de son enfant et se détourne vers le spectateur. Il tente de mettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau troublé. Hinata attrape la main de son fils et déclare.

- Koiko, je te présente Tachi Uchiwa, mon fils aîné. Tachi, voici ta demi-sœur.

Le silence fait place aux présentations. Tachi Uchiwa détaille la jeune femme présentée comme un membre de la famille. Maintenant il comprend l'étrangeté de son pouvoir. Son cœur rate un battement, il la trouve tout simplement belle. Ses cheveux nattés sont aussi lisses que les siens, sauf qu'ils sont blonds. Ses yeux sont plus qu'irrésistibles. Ils ne sont pas blancs comme ils le devraient mais d'un bleu pâle, translucide. Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien la fille d'Hinata Uchiwa. Son accoutrement ressemble fortement aux forces spéciales de Konoha. Elle fait preuve d'une grande assurance. Si elle est sa demi-sœur… qui est son père ? Koiko observe les émotions qui défilent dans le regard de Tachi. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon fasse partie de sa famille. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit attirée. Il doit bien se poser des questions. Interrogations qu'elle devine facilement. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qui est son père ? Que cache-t-elle ? Elle voit aussi la colère qui arrive lentement. Il ne va pas avaler la pilule aussi facilement.

- Enchantée de te connaître, je suis Koiko princesse du pays de l'Arbre. Se présente-t-elle

- En réalité elle se prénomme Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Uzumaki-Namikaze… Tachi réagit violemment. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment sa mère a pu… Non, il ne peut y croire. C'est tout simplement impossible. Il dégage sa main et quitte le jardin. Les deux femmes entendent une porte claquée furieusement. Hinata contient sa déception. Elle a bien vu le regard accusateur de son fils. Elle attendait de lui une réaction plus réfléchie. Koiko n'est point étonnée. Elle se doutait bien que son existence amènerait ce genre de réaction. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était fixée des règles, comme ne pas prendre contact avec les enfants de ses parents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je le comprends. De toute façon, je ne tenais pas à créer de liens avec tes enfants ou ceux de papa.

- Moi je le désire ! Tu as trop longtemps été exclue de ma vie. Il est temps que tu y retrouves ta place. Argumente Hinata

- … Fils aîné ? Tu as combien d'enfant maman ?

- Quatre. Les trois derniers ne devraient pas tarder ainsi que mon mari. Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Ma mémoire me fait défaut depuis mes cinq ans. Taquine Koiko

- C'est le résultat recherché. Allez viens m'aider à préparer le diner.

Koiko hausse le sourcil fasse à l'impassibilité de sa mère. Elle n'éprouve aucune once de regret sur sa décision. Comme si son choix avait été le meilleur. Elle accourt derrière sa mère qui s'est déjà rendue dans la cuisine.

Hinata a troqué sa tenue pour un pantacourt et un débardeur protégés d'un tablier. Pendant que sa mère s'attèle aux découpages des légumes, elle met la table. Une scène qu'elle n'a jamais vécue au palais. Une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre. A un moment, Hinata s'arrête dans le découpage. Elle tourne son visage vers la porte d'entrée et déclare joyeusement que la compagnie arrive. Deux minutes plus tard, deux ombres se faufilent jusqu'à sa mère. Pas le moins du monde inquiète, l'Uchiwa manie ses couteaux de sorte à menacer les deux intrus. Koiko découvre un garçon et une fille. Tous les deux ont un air bougon face à l'innocent sourire de leur mère. Les jeunes adultes se tournent vers elle pour l'accueillir joyeusement. Elle sursaute face à leur ressemblance. Des jumeaux. Malgré leur sexe opposé, ils sont identiques. Des yeux gris perles, de longs cheveux noirs jais et un teint pâle. Ils se nomment Mikoto et Yoru, dix-neuf ans. Ils prennent la direction des chambres. Alors qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir, une fille arrive dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux hirsutes partent dans tous les sens, leur couleur semblable à celle d'Hinata, noirs se mélangeant au bleu. Ses yeux blancs ont un cercle noir en leur centre. Elle embrasse sagement sa mère et va à la suite des jumeaux. Elle se prénomme Tsukiyo, douze ans. Et pour finir, cet homme. Grand, d'au moins une tête de plus que sa mère le teint pâle, des cheveux noir corbeau les yeux égales à des obsidiennes un visage un peu tiré mais agréable au regard. Koiko est de suite captée par l'arme accrochée à son dos. Un katana noir à la fine ligne blanche. Sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut, lui revient. Leur première rencontre, lorsque sa mère s'est mise entre lui et son attaque. Quand elle a appelé Hinata « maman », il l'a empêché de fuir. Pendant cette nuit-là, il la protégeait grâce à ses yeux. Le katana a rendu sa mère terrifiante. Lui qui la veillait et la surveillait quand sa mère ne se réveillait pas. Son nom revient, comme si elle l'avait toujours su : Sasuke Uchiwa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Je ferais la publication par deux :) ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à lire cet arc ! Commentaires venez à moi ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Sa mère s'est mariée avec ce Shinobi, cet homme, cette âme. Koiko est heureuse. Maintenant elle se souvient de cet esprit déchiré, noir qui tentait de briller. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa donnerait sa vie pour Hinata. Un amour impossible à décrire. Quand elle était petite, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur leur lien si visible. Aujourd'hui, elle peut dire qu'Hinata était la lumière du cœur meurtri de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle l'observe déposer l'arme sur un meuble et enlacer sa femme. Sa tête se pose sur les frêles épaules d'Hinata. Ses yeux fermés et un visage serein, loin du trouble, un fin sourire. Sa mère s'appuie un peu plus sur le torse du Shinobi. Une douce chaleur émane de ce couple. Elle la sent au travers de son corps. A les voir ainsi, Koiko a, devant elle, deux êtres inséparables même au-delà de la mort. Sasuke Uchiwa se tourne vers l'invitée, tenant sa femme par la taille. Un air satisfait s'affiche.

- Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze, ravie de te revoir !

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Ravie de voir que tu as ouvert les yeux sur tes sentiments.

Elle lui tend la main fièrement. L'Uchiwa échange une poignée de main avec Koiko. Il rigole face à la réplique de la femme. Elle a toujours le don pour ce genre de phrase. Il est heureux pour son épouse. Il avait senti plutôt l'angoisse de son épouse puis l'immense joie. Il en avait vite compris la raison. Lui aussi avait perçu ce chacra, celui qu'on ne pouvait oublier. Enfin sa tendre retrouvait une partie d'elle. Hinata appelle les enfants, il est temps de se mettre à table. Ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé va se réaliser. Diner en famille, en particulier avec sa mère.

Koiko se sent tellement bien au milieu de cette assemblée. Elle craque pour sa demi-sœur. Elle est si adorable. Discrète, attendrissante, riant des farces des jumeaux. Ces deux-là sont de vrais farceurs, s'aspirant de leur oncle qui n'est autre que Naruto. La jeune femme reconnaît bien le côté facétieux de son père. Elle se moque surtout de Yoru et de son approche de drague. Elle imagine sa tête s'il apprenait son lien de sang. Une idée tentante. Seul Tachi reste à l'écart de cette bonne humeur. Mais à ce qu'il paraît c'est dans ses gènes. Et elle devine qu'il voit d'un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec son frère et ses sœurs. Effectivement l'aîné ne supporte plus cette mascarade et décide d'y mettre un terme. Il pose innocemment la question qui fera tomber le rideau.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de ton nom. Comment te prénommes-tu ?

Hinata relève immédiatement son regard pour fusiller son fils. Ce dernier fait comme s'il ne la voyait pas, continuant à fixer sa chère demi-sœur. Sasuke pose une main sur le bras de sa femme pour éviter sa colère d'exploser. Les enfants fixent la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse. Koiko sourit intérieurement, il est malin. Mais la question est loin de la déstabiliser. Alors elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke voit bien qu'elle le provoque intentionnellement. Une audace qu'il a déjà vue chez un certain Shinobi.

- Que je suis malpolie. Koiko, princesse du pays de l'Arbre, c'est le titre que je porte.

- Une princesse ? épouse-moi ! S'exclame Yoru

Elle éclate de rire face à cette déclaration « d'amour », suivi du reste de la famille. Seules deux personnes ne rient pas, Tachi et Hinata. Ce dernier écoute le rire cristallin de la princesse. Un son identique au ruisseau cascadant sur les pierres. Son cœur fait un nouveau bond qu'il décide d'ignorer. Il sent un regard colérique. Les yeux blancs de sa mère le fixe. C'est ce que Tachi redoute le plus chez Hinata Uchiwa : Ses yeux. Blancs, ils peuvent être doux. Blancs, ils peuvent être glacials. Blancs, ils donnent l'amour. Blancs, ils donnent la peur. Ici, il redoute sa mère. Comme elle… Ses yeux bleus translucide sont effrayants et joyeux. Un autre bond, il ne le prend pas en compte. Hinata se calme immédiatement. Son expression change. Ce qu'elle vient de sentir… elle passe son regard sur Koiko puis vers son mari. Sasuke intercepte le message de sa femme, ses sourcils se froncent. Loin de ce jeu de regard, la jeune femme plaisante avec les jumeaux. La fin de la soirée se termine dans la bonne humeur. Un bonheur complet pour Hinata.

Koiko suit Sasuke qui la conduit à sa chambre. Elle fixe le dos de cet homme et l'aura qu'il s'en dégage. Elle est bien différente de la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, elle est noire sans être sombre et triste. Juste un beau noir, comme la nuit. Il a trouvé la clé de sa Libération. Le destin fait bien les choses. L'Uchiwa s'arrête à une porte et se tourne vers la jeune femme. Avant de la quitter, il aimerait savoir si elle est proche de la vérité.

- Koiko, connais-tu la source de ton pouvoir ?

- Il me vient du Dragon Blanc des Hyugas. Cependant, il n'y a pas que ça… un pouvoir sombre, écrasant et haineux. Une puissance dont je n'aurai pas du hériter. Celle qui fait que mon père ne peut qu'être Naruto. Ai-je raison Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Tu es bien plus proche de la vérité que je ne le pensais. Soupire-t-il. Et si tu veux maitriser cette puissance, tu vas devoir lutter contre toi-même.

Il laisse Koiko sur ces dernières paroles et prend la direction de sa chambre. Elle reste un instant dans le couloir à regarder l'ombre du Shinobi disparaître. Combattre contre elle-même ? Que voulait-il dire ? Elle met de côté ses interrogations et rentre dans la chambre. Elle ne prend pas la peine de la détailler et se dirige immédiatement sur le balcon. Koiko veut écouter la nuit. Un silence de bon augure. L'obscurité n'est pas complète. La lune, reine de la nuit, et ses princesses les étoiles illuminent le ciel noir et bleuté. Comme la chevelure de sa mère. Elle prend une grande inspiration, elle se sent si libre. Une porte s'est ouverte, une nouvelle perspective dans sa vie. Maintenant, elle peut mettre un visage sur ses maigres souvenirs. Elle vient de retrouver une part de son identité, d'elle-même. Une larme glisse sur sa joue. Sa mère est si épanouie au milieu de ces êtres. Sa famille, son mari et ses enfants. Koiko sait que les erreurs du passé ont été pardonnées. Chacun vit de son côté heureux. Néanmoins elle aurait apprécié de les voir de nouveau unis, l'homme et la femme qui lui ont donné la vie. Dès à présent, elle est prête à prendre son destin en main. Ses yeux fixent la lune, pleine et brillante. Blanche. Là-bas, elle doit rouge. Imprégnée du sang des soldats. La nuit serait loin d'être silencieuse, emplie des bruits du métal s'entrechoquant. D 'hurlements de guerre, de cris d'agonie. Bientôt elle va les rejoindre. Ils doivent juste attendre un peu, tenir bon. Elle leur a confié son royaume et sa famille. Koiko rentre dans la chambre et se laisse tomber dans le lit. Les bras de Morphée l'accueillent aussitôt pour l'emmener dans des rêves paisibles.

Dans une chambre, plus loin, Hinata observe l'astre lunaire. Pensive. Sasuke sort de la salle de bain et observe son épouse. Ses yeux blancs sont perdus dans l'immensité du ciel. Il se place à ses côtés et la rejoint dans sa contemplation.

- Le destin se joue bien de nous, pauvre êtres humains. Dit Hinata

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu as perçu ?

- Aussi perceptible que nous deux. Koiko nous cache quelque chose…

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? S'étonne Sasuke

- Je le sens.

Naruto embrasse ses enfants avant de rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Elle n'est pas seule, un Anbu est en sa compagnie. Il cache sa fatigue et attrape le papier qu'on lui tend. Il parcoure les quelques lignes et renvois l'Anbu. Sakura perçoit l'inquiétude dans les beaux yeux bleus de son mari. Naruto froisse le papier et le jette dans la poubelle rageusement. Sans un mot, il reprend sa cape d'Hokage et quitte sa demeure. Deux Anbus apparaissent à ses côtés. L'Uzumaki leur dit deux mots et ils s'évaporent aussi vite. Il est en colère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Pour commencer la journée et le WE voici une publication de chapitre, toujours par deux :) ! Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, en espérant vous faire plaisir et que les chapitres vont continuer à être à la hauteur de vos espérances ! **

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Elle dormait. Ou presque. Elle ne dort que sur une oreille, toujours aux aguets. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu sentir le danger. La lame siffler discrètement, le léger mouvement d'air au dessus de son corps. D'un bond, Koiko s'est levée. Dans son lit, vide à présent, un katana s'abat sur le matelas. Elle attrape le sien sur le fauteuil et pare le coup suivant. La princesse court vers le balcon et saute sur le toit. Son agresseur la suit et tente une nouvelle fois de la transpercer au cœur. Mais elle se dégage d'un salto arrière. Désormais elle dévisage avec haine l'auteur de cette attaque. Tachi Uchiwa. Ses yeux métallisés ne la quittent pas, luisant de mille feux sous la lune. Comment peut-on posséder un tel regard ? Sa haine disparaît peu à peu pour faire place à la mesquinerie et l'ironie.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique d'attaquer son aînée. Que me veux-tu, _demi-frère_ ?

- Des réponses. Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé une telle familiarité.

- Pour avoir des réponses, il serait bon de poser des questions. Réplique ironiquement Koiko. Et au passage, notre mère n'apprécierait pas ton comportement.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. En ce moment même, elle dort. Alors je vais pouvoir poser toutes les questions que je souhaite. Es-tu la fille de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et d'Hinata Hyuga?

- Comme mon nom l'indique. Je suis leur unique fille. Répond-elle solennellement

- Notre mère t'a-t-elle eu alors qu'elle était mariée à Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- Certainement pas ! Mon père n'était pas encore Hokage et notre mère portait le nom des Hyugas ! Comment as-tu pensé à cette possibilité ? Crache-t-elle dégoutée

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de toi ?

- Pour des raisons qui ne concernent que ses parents. Répond durement une voix.

Tachi se détourne de Koiko pour apercevoir son père derrière lui. Habillé de sa tenue d'Anbu, son masque noir traversé par une vague blanche à la ceinture et Yami accroché au dos. La jeune femme se demande bien la signification de sa présence. Quant à Tachi, il est tendu face à l'expression sévère de son père. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas cette petite discussion. Il ne dit rien, de peur de contrarier encore plus son père. Sasuke porte son attention sur Koiko.

- Tu viens avec moi, l'Hokage nous fait demander d'urgence. Tachi, ta mère veut que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Nous aurons une conversation sur ton agissement.

La princesse rejoint l'Uchiwa, son visage s'est transformé en un masque sérieux, impénétrable. Elle passe à côté de son beau frère et lui lance d'une voix taquine.

- Tu vois, une mère sait toujours tout… surtout Hinata Uchiwa.

Il serre la mâchoire pour tempérer son envie de tuer la femme. Les deux Shinobis quittent le toit pour se fondre dans la nuit. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Un masque blanc coupée d'une vague noire à la ceinture, sa mère. L'ordre est on ne peut plus clair, il doit rester dans sa chambre. Il baisse la tête en signe de soumission, elle s'évanouit dans un flash blanc.

Son bureau est illuminé par une simple bougie. Il patiente, tentant de calmer son énervement face aux nouvelles. La flamme tremble légèrement, ils viennent d'arriver. L'Uzumaki dévisage les trois individus : son meilleur ami, la femme qu'il a aimée et leur fille. Cette dernière présente un visage imperméable. Un comportement de grande guerrière.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, un Anbu revenait de son tour de garde et a aperçu un petit groupe. Il se dirige vers le village dans le but de trouver le Commandant en chef du pays de l'Arbre. Enonce Naruto

Les trois regards convergent sur sa personne. Sa lèvre tique. Ce n'était pas prévu. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils enverraient une avant-garde à sa recherche. Saleté de guerre ! Elle qui pensait le temps en sa faveur… elle s'est fourvoyée. Maintenant, deux choix se présentent : Demander de l'aide ou éliminer seule la vermine. Koiko penche pour la seconde alternative. Elle ne souhaite pas impliquer ses parents, leurs familles et Konoha dans SA guerre.

- Je ne pensais qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici… Je vais m'en occuper, seule.

- Pas question, nous t'aiderons. Rétorque sa mère

Son ton impitoyable ne donne pas lieu à la discussion. Sasuke cache son malaise face à la réaction de sa femme. Il ne s'est même pas posé la question. Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'Hinata laisse son enfant combattre. Naruto grogne et adresse un regard de reproche. Il lui rappelle que la décision lui revient et que d'abord, on pense au village. Koiko ne prête pas attention à la réplique de sa mère et demande leur nombre. Trente, au sud des portes. Trop simple.

- Dans ce cas, je m'y rends de ce pas. Maman, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hinata aimerait retenir son enfant. Elle ne souhaite pas l'envoyer seule au front. Elle connait la force de sa fille pour l'avoir scellé. Elle ne doute pas que trente personnes ne lui donneront pas trop de mal. Après tout, le sang de Kyubi coule dans ses veines. Néanmoins, cette force peut se déchainer à tout moment… c'est ce qu'elle redoute. Si seulement…_Boum. Boum. Boum-boum .Boum-boum._ Décidemment, elle devra lui faire la leçon... Hinata se plie à la volonté de sa fille. Koiko quitte dans un courant d'air le bureau. Les trois adultes restent un instant de plus entre eux. L'Uzumaki prend la parole :

- As-tu l'intention de la libérer du sceau ?

- Il n'est plus nécessaire de garder ses souvenirs prisonniers. Répond Hinata. Cependant, elle n'est pas prête à contrôler sa pleine puissance. Naruto, tu devras lui dire. Elle va avoir besoin de tes conseils.

Naruto acquiesce silencieusement et les congédie. Le couple Uchiwa prend une direction précise. Il n'est pas encore temps de rentrer à la demeure. Sasuke est renfermé sur lui-même, signe de son mécontentement. Hinata sourit face à son comportement, qu'elle qualifie d'enfantin.

- Pourquoi le laisser faire ? Questionne-t-il

- Je te l'ai dit, ils sont fait pour être deux. De toute façon, il nous aurait encore désobéis. On se demande de qui il peut tenir cette désinvolture…

- C'est un représentant du clan Uchiwa. Se moque Sasuke.

- C'est bien le fils de son père.

- Tout comme Koiko est ta fille. Conclue-t-il

Hinata pouffe à cette remarque. Ils passent les murailles de Konoha pour courir entre les arbres. Elle doit surveiller de près deux enfants que le destin a décidé de réunir.

Elle aime la nuit plus que le jour. Avec l'obscurité, elle peut devenir invisible. Dans le noir, le calme règne. C'est dans la nuit qu'elle combat le mieux. Le soir, les personnes baissent leur garde. Adossée contre un arbre, elle observe ce groupe d'homme. Réunis autour du feu de camps, ils plaisantent et mangent. Ils sont mercenaires, soldats et Shinobis. Mais en premier, se sont des traitres. Cupides et envieux, ils ont tenté de renverser le pouvoir. Ils ont attenté à la vie de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée. Elle les a mis en sécurité. Elle seule sait où se cache la famille Royale. Maintenant, ils veulent le savoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Revoir ses véritables parents avant la bataille. Ces êtres infâmes souhaitent interrompre son bonheur et détruire sa vie. Dans l'ombre de l'arbre, elle peut les voir rire. Ils vont mourir. Certains ont une famille mais ils veulent détruire la sienne. Elle s'apprête à se montrer. Un pas, une main, une chaleur. Elle essaye de se débattre, en vain. On la retient fermement contre un torse. Elle cesse tout mouvement en reconnaissant l'odeur : caramel. Koiko se retourne brusquement pour être envoutée par Ces yeux. Elle se calme, il enlève sa main de sa bouche et la relâche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'énerve-t-elle

- J'empêche un suicide ! Ils sont trente, et toi seule ! Réplique sèchement Tachi

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires. Je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation.

- Tu te crois si puissante que ça ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais et ne sauras jamais l'étendue de ma force.

Tachi plonge dans les yeux translucides de la jeune femme. La colère est présente mais au plus profond, il y a autre chose. Une peur, une grande peur. Celle de ne pas savoir soi-même ses limites. L'indifférence, qu'importe leur nombre. Elle a vu pire et ne s'arrêtera pas là. La haine dirigée par la vengeance. Ces inconnus lui ont fait du mal. Koiko n'attend pas pour se montrer à la lumière. La tête haute, l'air supérieur. Les premiers individus l'aperçoivent et les brouhahas cessent immédiatement. Certains fixent la nouvelle d'un sourire malsain. Mais Koiko reste calme, faisant ressortir son assurance et sa force. Les charismes d'un dirigeant… L'un des hommes se lève et vient à sa rencontre. Forte carrure, les cheveux noirs hirsutes et une barbe, il doit être le leader de cette compagnie. Nullement impressionné par la prestance de la princesse, il tend sa main pour toucher cette peau de porcelaine. Un geste qui révulse Tachi et qu'il aimerait faire regretter.

- Mais quel honneur vous ne faîte commandante Koiko. Une si belle princesse…ARGH !

Un cri de souffrance, douleur. Comment ose-t-il la toucher de ses sales mains ? Elle vient de lui briser le poignet. L'homme si imposant de par sa carrure, est à genoux gémissant tel un enfant sous la poigne de la princesse. Les sourires encore présents se fanent, la peur gagne les rangs.

- Je déteste les traites. Je hais les hommes de votre espèce. Le pouvoir, toujours le pouvoir. Une personne a voulu le pouvoir, il m'a utilisé comme spécimen. A la fin, il en a payé le prix. La mort dans la souffrance, donnée par ma mère. Il s'appelait Tatsumi, ton horrible prédécesseur. Raconte Koiko

- Sale garce… c'est par ta faute… qu'il est mort. Halète le blessé

- Et je vous réserve le même sort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

La sentence vient de tomber. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Deux mercenaires surgissent de l'ombre, épée en mains. Deux queues les transpercent sans une once d'hésitation. Les premières gerbes de sang éclaboussent les spectateurs. 28. Le chef tente une offensif malgré son poignet brisé, elle le décapite de son katana. La tête roule au milieu des ennemis, augmentant la colère. 27. Cette fois, se sont dix soldats qui l'encerclent. Soldats de son pays, traîtres à la couronne. Elle n'aura aucune pitié pour eux. Trois queues les balayent, les transperçant à la chaine. Koiko n'esquisse aucune geste, laissant libre court à son instinct. Lui qui a toujours fait le nécessaire. Eux, ces soldats, ne sont pas à la hauteur. Leur dernière vision sera celle d'une queue les trouant de toute part. 17. Tous ces vauriens ne sont plus que poussière. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que les ninjas.

Tachi reste un simple spectateur. Une scène où le sang est l'acteur principal accompagné de corps déchiquetés. Et le metteur en scène n'est autre qu'une femme : Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sept d'entre eux lancent une offensif avec le ninjutsu. Un flash l'aveugle un instant. Deux secondes plus tard, le katana en sang, sept corps tombent. 10. Une lame arrive à lui entailler le bras. Elle se tourne aussitôt et brise la nuque de l'ennemie. 9. Elle fait un pas en avant vers les derniers survivants mais s'immobilise. Tachi observe son comportement. Quelque chose cloche. Il vient de repérer quatre hommes en retrait. Ils préparent une action qui pourrait renverser le combat.

Que fait-elle ici ? Maemi est face à elle, lui offrant son sourire bienveillant. Dans sa belle robe bleue, elle lui offre un recueil dans ses bras. Elle s'apprête à se réfugier auprès de sa sœur mais une odeur âcre assaillie son nez. Non… la lividité de Maemi lui saute aux yeux. Non… Elle ne respire plus. Non… Impossible… Le corps s'affaisse lentement, les yeux se ferment à tout jamais. NON ! Un hurlement, un cœur en sang, une rage incommensurable. Cette fois, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. La haine se déverse. Qu'il meurt tous !

Tachi recule sous la force du vent. La jeune femme, accroupie au sol, dégage une force malsaine. Ses queues ont perdu leur blancheur candide pour une rougeur macabre. Il aperçoit la naissance d'une quatrième queue. Cependant elle n'arrive pas à se développer totalement. Ses yeux discernent une marque au cou, un sceau. L'Uchiwa n'arrive pas à comprendre le changement de comportement. Elle est devenue incontrôlable alors qu'elle était d'un calme olympien quelques secondes avant. Koiko a hurlé le prénom « Maemi » avec douleur… Genjutsu ? L'intensité du vent augmente, elle crie de frustration. Tachi voit un éclat à la base du cou et la queue se forme. Cette puissance malsaine, un chacra bouillant de rage, l'envie du meurtre l'oppressent.

Debout sur la cime de l'arbre, elle scrute l'horizon. Des flambeaux éclairent la forêt déchirant la noirceur de la nuit. Son cœur bat lentement, presque imperceptiblement. Son katana repose dans son dos, résonnant dans son esprit. Sur un autre arbre, immobile, son mari. Son katana repose aussi sur son dos, les rayons de la lune miroitant sur le métal noir. La lignée blanche réfléchit la lumière. Son regard est lui aussi porté sur l'horizon. Ils attendent tous les deux une chose. Un évènement bien particulier. Soudain, le vent commence à se lever. Les branches d'arbres grincent, les feuilles s'envolent, les animaux courent se réfugier. Les bourrasques se font de plus en plus violentes, soulevant le sable. Cette fois, une rougeur bien plus transcendante illumine la forêt. La pression augmente, une atmosphère qui pue la mort fait place. L'élément devient violent. Une entaille nait sur son bras. Le sang coule lentement. Le bruit cristallin résonne dans sa tête. Elle porte sa main pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Son mari tourne son regard vers elle. Son air reste impassible.

- Il arrive.

Comprenant la signification de cette phrase, il sort son katana. Il ferme les yeux et laisse son chacra couler en la lame. Le blanc si terne prend une teinte éclatante. Elle ferme les yeux, appréciant le pouvoir de son mari en elle. Son corps s'illumine de l'aura douce, son Byakugan s'enclenche. Viens, Dragon Blanc ! L'animal surgit derrière sa maitresse, imposant. Il rugit, son cri transcende le silence de la nuit. Il observe sa femme et l'animal. Il a beau la connaître, il est toujours stupéfait par la beauté qui se dégage de la kunoichi. Ecoute ma voix, héritier des Uchiwas.

Sa cape flotte sous la violence du vent, ses cheveux sont agités. A côté de lui, deux Anbus terrifiés.

- Hokage-sama… cette aura…

- Je prends les choses en main. Disposez !

Sans discuter, ils disparaissent. Naruto scrute l'horizon désormais rouge. Il n'a aucun mal à discerner l'aura pesante des lieux. Kurama. Entendant l'appel de son hôte, le Renard daigne se présenter. Les deux se dévisagent, l'Uzumaki se rapproche des barreaux. Le démon à neuf queues arbore un sourire carnassier, son chacra en pleine extase. Lui, il montre un visage dès plus sévère, mécontent de la situation.

- Un problème, Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Comment as-tu osé donner autant de puissance à une fillette, qui n'est même pas ton réceptacle ? S'insurge le blond

Le sourire de Kurama s'étire de plus belle. Oui, il est fier de sa fille. Ce petit être humain est comme sa chair et son sang. Il lui a offert la possibilité de transmettre ses gènes et lui a accordé le droit à sa puissance. Maintenant, elle montre qui est son père. Rejetant le pouvoir de cette femme. Ô combien il a pu haïr ces yeux blancs qui ont emprisonné son enfant, l'ont éloigné de la fillette. Cette Hyuga a su lui tirer une part de respect.

- Il se peut que j'aie abusé sur le dosage mais le résultat est satisfaisant. Cependant, il serait d'autant plus sans l'intervention de ta copine Hyuga.

- Je te scierai d'avoir plus de respect, c'est Hinata Hyuga. Et j'approuve sa décision même si au début j'étais contre. Mais le problème n'est pas là, si Koiko ne reprend pas le contrôle…

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Gamin. Crache Kurama

L'Uzumaki dévisage son ami, étonné. Au fond des prunelles de l'animal, il lit la colère mais aussi une joie. Le plaisir d'avoir un adversaire… Ne pas se faire de soucis ? Il plaisante là ? Sa fille ne connaît pas la source de son pouvoir et elle peut s'en prendre à Konoha sans le vouloir. Et il ne tient pas à mettre à terme à la vie de sa fille. Kurama devine bien les tourments de son hôte. Il est vrai que la gamine peut être un danger mais sa mère garde un œil. Il étouffe un rire, cette femme est effrayante. Un visage angélique où se cache derrière une force écrasante.

- Hyuga Hinata… Je te félicite, tu as remporté cette manche.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je maudis ton fils, héritier du sang Uchiwa… Enrage Kurama

Naruto se retrouve expulsé sous la colère du Renard. Héritier Uchiwa ? Senjutsu. Les énergies de la terre viennent à lui, l'assaillant d'image. Il découvre le spectacle des corps déchiquetés, en sang, mort. Au milieu de tous, sa fille. Les yeux enragés, le chacra sombre, elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Juste derrière, une ombre. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaît par son aura. Tachi Uchiwa. Le garçon semble perdu face à la scène. Pourtant il ne fuit pas, quelqu'un le retient. Les énergies lui apportent une nouvelle présence, source de fluide. A l'extérieur de Konoha, à quelques kilomètres de la barrière, un couple qu'il devine parfaitement. Sur les cimes des arbres, ils semblent en méditation. Hinata Uchiwa, entourée de son Dragon, est complètement coupée du monde. Son esprit est parti près de son fils. Pourtant, elle tourne légèrement la tête, assez pour qu'il sente le Byakugan le transpercer. Assez. Aussi vite que la sensation est arrivée, elle a disparu. Il rouvre les yeux pour découvrir l'horizon qui rougit toujours. Franchement, elle veille toujours dans l'ombre. Agir avant les autres, prévoir les coups de ses adversaires, voir dans l'avenir. Elle a un coup d'avance, à chaque fois. Dans un seul but, protéger son enfant. Il étire un sourire nostalgique. Il reconnaît bien là la femme qu'il a autrefois chérie.

Quelle incroyable quantité de chacra. Et quelle aura… elle lui donne l'envie de vomir. Sang, violence, haine et mort. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard sur l'hécatombe mais ça lui était impossible. Maintenant que le dernier des hommes est mort, elle n'a plus de cible. Et pourtant sa soif est toujours présente. Son regard acéré, formé d'une pupille bestiale, se tourne vers lui. Les boyaux se retournent, il va vomir. L'intensité du regard est presque insoutenable. Que doit-il faire ? Si elle continue, elle va attaquer le village. Elle doit revenir à son état normal. Il le faut à tout prix. Mais comment faire ? En a-t-il seulement la force ? Koiko commence à s'avancer vers lui, une queue se lance à l'attaque. Il se réfugie derrière l'arbre. Une solution et vite ! _Laisse ton instinct agir_. La voix l'apaise. Ce timbre… serait-ce sa mère ? Instinct ? Que veut-elle dire par là ? _Tu es un Uchiwa, écoute ton corps. Ecoute et il te guidera_. Ecouter… il ferme les yeux. Faire abstraction de son entourage, des bruits, des odeurs, de Koiko. N'écouter que son corps. En lui, coule le sang des Uchiwas. Héritier de la famille, le pouvoir du Sharigan. Mais aussi de la force de sa mère. Son sang pulse, son chacra véhicule. D'eux mêmes, ils se dirigent vers un organe précis, ces yeux. Oui… il a compris. Il reprend connaissance de son entourage et de la menace de Koiko. Elle est là, prête à jouer avec lui. Lentement, il soulève les paupières pour révéler son Sharigan. Elle semble réagir à cette vue. Le temps cesse d'avancer, ils ne sont plus de ce monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Me revoici avec la publication de deux nouveaux chapitres ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Il ne sait pas où il se trouve. Est-il entré en Koiko ? La pièce est grise. Plusieurs incantations sont inscrites sur le mur, étincelantes. Les clapotis des gouttes tombant dans l'eau rendent l'atmosphère stressante. Il avance pas à pas, observant le moindre détail. Où a-t-il atterrit ? Plus il s'enfonce, plus la noirceur est présente. L'aura meurtrière est présente un peu plus. Les symboles semblent déteindre au fur à mesure. Serait-ce un sceau ? Il arrive enfin dans un hémicycle. En son centre, deux personnes combattent. Jumelles de part leur physique, ennemi de part leur aura. Devant lui, une Koiko accompagné d'un renard domine une Koiko abattue. Il s'approche silencieusement pour remarquer qu'on la protège. Un dragon rugit férocement, tentant de mordre le renard. Cependant, il ne fait pas le poids. L'aura rouge va annihiler le blanc d'un instant à un autre. Il doit intervenir maintenant. Il saute au centre et se présente entre les deux animaux. Le renard tente de lui porter un coup mais il le stoppe de son regard hypnotique. Il gémit et recule.

- Toi ! Qui es-tu ?

- Retourne dans ta prison. Ordonne-t-il sèchement

- Fils de Hyuga et d'Uchiwa… Encore ces yeux blancs, toujours ce blanc ! Saleté de femme, je me vengerai ! Hurle Koiko

Le chacra rouge s'estompe, la silhouette est aspirée. Il s'accroupit près de la kunoichi. Elle lui offre un timide sourire, plein de tristesse. Tachi Uchiwa vient de découvrir son secret, cette partie démoniaque. Alors qu'elle ne peut que subir son influence, lui a réussi à la contenir. Elle se sent misérable.

Koiko a l'impression de sortir du cauchemar. Elle est revenue à la réalité. L'odeur du sang l'agresse, son regard s'agrandit devant la scène. Non, elle vient d'entrer dans un cauchemar. Ses membres tremblent, elle veut vomir. Koiko se replie sur elle-même. C'est elle la responsable de ces corps mutilés. C'est elle qui s'est fait un plaisir de torturer. Ce monstre a pris le dessus, encore une fois. Cette abomination a recommencé. Tachi observe sa demi-sœur se perdre dans la détresse. Il la prend dans ses bras. Koiko sursaute à ce contact mais s'y accroche. C'est une chaleur réconfortante, celle d'un être humain. La jeune femme s'enfonce un peu plus dans ce cocon. Elle oublie peu à peu ces funestes images. Tachi pose délicatement sa tête sur la sienne. La sentir aussi près de lui… son cœur fait un nouveau bond. Non, il ne doit pas s'en occuper… de ce sentiment.

Elle s'éveille lentement, ses paupières sont lourdes. Sa vision est floue. Il lui semble voir une main, pâle et fine. Une deuxième main l'accompagne, masculine au ton mat. Elle tente de s'en approcher. Ces mains, se sont ses parents. Elle le sait. Koiko veut les tenir. Mais elles s'éloignent, se séparant. Non… non, qu'ils restent près d'elle. Qu'ils ne la quittent pas. Maman ! Papa ! C'est le trou noir. Elle n'a plus la force. Tout est de sa faute.

Il observe sa fille. Lui qui avait la vision d'une enfant de cinq ans. Aujourd'hui c'est une femme. Pourtant, au fond elle, réside une petite fille perdue. Une enfant à la recherche de son passé et de la vérité. Maintenant, ils vont lui rendre sa liberté. Elle ne sera plus attachée à la tristesse et la haine d'il y a vingt-trois ans. Il porte son attention sur la mère de sa fille. Elle prépare la cérémonie. C'est un retour dans le passé. Le chacra commence à entourer leur enfant, l'enfermant dans un cocon blanc. Oui, ils vont pouvoir rendre ce qui a été volé.

Elle se sent si bien. Baignant dans un océan blanc, chaud et réconfortant. Les angoisses, les doutes et la peur disparaissent. Ici n'existent que la joie et le bonheur. Elle découvre un lieu vide et blanc. Pourtant, elle entend les échos. Des voix d'enfants, criant, plaisantant et riant. Au milieu de ce blanc, une silhouette apparaît. Sa mère. Hinata s'agenouille près d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle ne peut que dire un faible « maman ».

- Chut, tout va bien. Nous allons procéder à un nouveau scellement.

- S'il te plaît, empêche-la d'intervenir… Fais-la taire. Gémis-t-elle

- Je te le promets, je vais exaucer ton vœu. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu pourras vivre pleinement en tant que Koiko, fille de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et Hinata Hyuga. Maintenant, dors ma princesse.

L'Histoire prend un nouveau tournant. Hinata se tourne vers le blond et l'autorise à approcher. Elle dévisage cet homme qu'elle a aimé profondément. Naruto fait de même. La Hyuga a été cette femme. Une kunoichi qui a accaparé son cœur un instant de sa vie. Elle a porté seule le fardeau de ce lourd secret. C'est elle qui a scellé le destin de leur fille. En échange, elle ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose : réaliser son rêve d'Hokage et fonder sa famille. Il l'avait exaucé. Pour lui mais aussi en son honneur. Aujourd'hui, c'est à deux qu'ils allaient relancer le destin de leur enfant. Aujourd'hui, des souvenirs perdus seront retrouvés. Et ils le feront ensemble. Le mode Senjutsu enclenché, il s'arrête aux côtés de la Hyuga. Ils s'attrapent la main et se sourient. Elle ferme les yeux et enclenche son Byacugan. Il joint son chacra à celui de son amie. L'un blanc, l'autre orange. Les deux auras se frôlent, se touchent et se reconnaissent. Les deux couleurs s'unissent, ne faisant plus qu'une. Comme en ce jour, où ils se sont unis pour créer la vie. Après un certain temps, ils se retrouvent pour ne former plus qu'un. Ils sont une entité, deux pouvoirs qui protègent leur progéniture. Maintenant, le travail peut commencer.

Une heure. Une heure qu'ils sont enfermés dans cette pièce. Tachi a les yeux rivés sur son père. Il est adossé au mur et ne bouge plus depuis une demi-heure. Ses yeux sont légèrement entrouverts. Son fils sait ce qu'il fait. Yami a sa ligne qui brille. Il supporte sa mère. Donc tout va bien… du moins il l'espère. Sasuke bouge sensiblement et ouvre un œil. Le regard persistant de son fils le gêne. Ce garçon qui a grandis si vite et au potentiel inconnu. Sasuke se rappelle encore des jours où il le portait dans ses bras. En grandissant, combien de fois a-t-on dit qu'il était son portrait craché ? Et pourtant, il a su déceler ce point commun à sa mère. Son regard. Il est indéniable pour lui que son fils a hérité du regard d'Hinata Hyuga.

- Ils viennent de terminer, arrête de me regarder de cette manière Tachi.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle possède les pouvoirs de Kyubi ? Sakurako et Minato n'ont aucune goutte.

- Il faudrait demander à l'Hokage…

- Kurama tient à son sang. Répond une voix

Sasuke se tourne vers le propriétaire. Naruto vient de sortir de la salle, les traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue. Les deux hommes s'échangent un signe de tête, autant lui dire la vérité.

- Notre Renard voulait une lignée et il a vu le moyen dans ma relation avec Hinata. Le Dragon Blanc lui paraissait acceptable donc, à notre insu, il a transmis ses gènes. Koiko sera la seule capable de transmettre ce pouvoir à ses descendants. Explique Naruto

- Et le sceau ?

- Il y a vingt-trois ans, on nous a envoyé en mission pour le pays de l'Arbre. C'est là que nous avons appris l'existence de ta demi-sœur. A sa naissance, on lui a impliqué un sceau annulant l'éveil du Byakugan. Précise Sasuke

- Puis, avant de repartir, Hinata a pris la décision de brider les pouvoirs de Koiko. En plus, nous lui avons enlevé ses souvenirs, empêchant par tous les moyens qu'elle nous retrouve.

- Est-elle si puissante ? Interroge Tachi

- Le duo de tes parents, ton père et moi nous lui sommes supérieurs. Ma fille n'a pas la totale puissance de Kyubi, juste des brides. Peut-être t'est-elle supérieur ? Taquine Naruto

- Tachi n'a pas développé tout le potentiel de sa pupille. De même pour son frère et ses sœurs. Rabâche Sasuke

Tachi repense à la phrase de la jeune femme « tu ne sais et ne saura jamais l'étendue de ma force ». Comment sait-elle que son pouvoir est aussi conséquent ?

- Koiko n'agit que par instinct ou presque. Elle réfléchit bien sur, mais c'est d'abord son instinct qu'elle écoute. Répond Sasuke à la question silencieuse

Le jeune Uchiwa rive son regard sur la porte de la pièce. Agir par instinct… La voix inconnue le lui a dit la même chose. Koiko tient en partie sa force de sa conviction. Il se demande bien ce qui se passe à l'intérieur entre la mère et la fille.

Blanc, moelleux. Une douce chaleur. Sa tête est posée sur du coton. Koiko ne souhaite jamais quitter ce lieu. Blanc et Chaud. Non, elle veut rester ainsi pour toujours. Ses cheveux blés sont étalés au sol. Une main légère passe entre les mèches. La chaleur de sa mère. La douceur de sa maman. Rester à jamais dans cet espace.

- Maman, pourquoi ?

- Vouloir donner une famille unie et aimante est le plus grand des souhaits pour une mère. Et c'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire, ma chérie.

- Tu ne m'aimais pas ? Ces coups de couteaux… je les ressens au fond de moi.

- J'avais peur de te détester… Toi l'enfant que j'avais eu avec un amour déchu. J'aurai fini par te haïr… et je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Elle était tel un venin, il était tel un traître. Je vous ai toujours cherché… dans mes rêves, ma mémoire, les pays. Partout.

- Je savais que tu deviendrais une belle et forte jeune femme. La famille Royale t'aime, tu les aimes. Ils sont la famille vers laquelle tu dois retourner. Koiko, m'en veux-tu ?

- Non, j'ai compris en lisant en toi. Hinata Hyuga, tu es ma mère et je t'aime.

- Merci. Je t'aime et serai toujours là.

Sa mère s'évapore dans le vent. Le blanc se ternit. Bientôt le noir prend place. Il est l'heure de dormir. C'est le moment de rejoindre Morphée. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas laissé place au sommeil. La chaleur est présente et ne la quitte pas. Elle ne partira pas.

Hinata Uchiwa admire son enfant. Toutes les mères trouvent leurs progénitures belles. Et comme toutes ces femmes, elle le pense. Quoiqu'en dise les autres, sa fille est d'une incroyable beauté. Flottant encore dans une petite bulle, son enfant affiche un visage serein et un sourire heureux. Elle est belle.

_« Hinata »_

Ce ton suave et câlin. Elle se remet debout et rejoint l'homme qu'elle aime. Son âme sœur, celui qui lui donne la force de vivre. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils marchent vers leur nid. Ce lieu remplit d'amour et de joie qu'ils ont construis. La maison est calme, les enfants dorment encore. Allongée dans le lit, elle se colle à son torse. Elle l'aime tellement. Il est le seul qui puisse vivre à ses côtés… à jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Une discussion, un moment, la découverte d'un lien...**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cachée à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle surveille une maison. A l'intérieur, une famille finit de prendre son repas. Elle n'a qu'à patienter, bientôt ils sortiront. La porte s'ouvre, c'est un garçon. Elle doit bien reconnaître qu'il ressemble à son père. Bien que ses cheveux ait pris une teinte rousse voir rouge. De part son attirail, elle devine qu'il s'est tourné vers la médecine. Il part surement en mission vu son paquetage. La deuxième est cette fille. Sa demi-sœur comme elle l'avait deviné. Elle a pris plus de sa mère que de son père. Bizarrement, elle ne l'apprécie pas. Peut-être devrait-elle apprendre à la connaître. Mais ce n'est pas son envie. Elle veut se tenir éloigner des enfants de son père. Après que Sakurako ait disparu au coin de la rue, elle descend de son promontoire. Naruto ne devrait pas tarder à quitter la demeure pour se rendre à son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, son père fait son apparition. Cependant il n'est pas seul au pas de la porte. Cette femme est aussi présente. Elle se dévisage quelques secondes, elle détourne son regard vers son père.

La fleur de cerisier détaille la jeune femme qui se présente à elle. Son mari lui en avait parlé mais la voir est différent. Il a bien raison, Koiko a bien grandi. Sa chevelure et la couleur des yeux lui rappellent bien son mari mais le reste, elle le tient de cette femme. Teint de porcelaine, douceur du visage, silhouette et un regard transperçant. Il est indéniable que la petite fille de cinq ans est devenue une belle femme. En plus, elle peut ressentir le pouvoir écrasant qu'il sommeille dans ce corps. Une guerrière de grande valeur. Elle comprend pourquoi Naruto est fière de sa fille. Pourtant Koiko ne semble pas vouloir faire connaissance. Elle peut voir le dédain dans ses yeux d'un bleu translucide. Son mari lui jette un regard navré et l'embrasse tendrement avant de partir avec sa fille. A cette dernière, il lui offre un regard de reproche qu'elle a vite fait d'ignorer. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas Sakura, elle doit bien avouer que cette femme est dotée d'un magnétisme. Un physique hors norme avec cette chevelure rose et ces yeux étincelants comme les émeraudes. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'aime pas cette kunoichi de renom. Elève de Tsunade, grande med-nin à la force dévastatrice. Son père a beau lui reprocher son comportement, elle ne le changera pas. C'est sa vie, sa décision.

Le père et la fille continue leur marche vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Il est gêné. Il ne sait pas comment commencer la conversation. Devrait-il entrer dans le sujet directement ou y aller en douceur ? Il désespère face à son incompétence. Son lien avec sa fille est si différent d'avec Hinata. Les deux, une fois réunies, sont si… étincelantes. Alors que lui, il a l'impression que leur éclat est fade. Il repense à la conversation qu'il a eue avec Hinata, après la levée du sceau.

_- Naruto, il faut que tu lui parles. Elle ne pourra contrôler sa pleine puissance qu'en sachant d'où elle vient et comment l'utiliser. _

_- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle ait accès à ce pouvoir._

_- Ça ne m'enchante guère mais plongée dans l'ignorance, elle n'en sera que plus dangereuse. Nous ne serons pas indéfiniment présents pour remettre les choses en ordres._

_- Tu as bien raison. Bien, dans ce cas, je lui parlerai de notre pouvoir. Concède-t-il_

_La nouvelle lui fait plaisir. Elle dépose une main sur sa joue._

_- Je savais que tu ferais un bon père. Murmure-t-elle_

_Il n'avait rien répondu. La malice se lisait dans le regard blanc et la confiance. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait eu droit à un tel geste de sa part. Gêné, il a fait demi-tour, la laissant seule avec l'enfant représentant leur amour. _

- Tu penses à quoi ? L'interrompe la voix de sa fille

- A toi de me le dire.

- Hmmm… tu revivais un moment précis avec maman. Ton visage s'est adouci et cette expression, tu ne l'as prend que pour elle. Quand tu parles de Sakura Haruno, ton visage est tendre mais tes yeux pétillent. Alors que maman, c'est différent. Explique-t-elle

- Je vois que même sans le Byacugan, tu déchiffres avec facilité les expressions des personnes. Conclu Naruto

- C'est pour cela que l'on redoute le clan de maman ? Moi, je pense que tout le monde peut mettre à jour les sentiments des autres avec un tant soit peu d'observation. Mais je dois avouer que c'est la fluctuation de vos chacra qui me renseigne.

- Petite maligne. Plaisante-t-il.

- Maman t'a demandé de me parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ton père qui entame la démarche ?

- Tu te souviens de notre premier face à face ? Moi, oui. Je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails. Tu n'arrivais pas à venir de front, me craignant. Il a fallu que ça soit Sasuke-san qui m'emmène vers toi. Et là, c'est la même chose. Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec moi.

- Il n'est pas facile pour des parents de savoir la façon d'aborder un enfant qui nous connaît à peine. Vingt-trois ans nous sépare de notre rencontre et pourtant, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté ta mère.

Koiko dévisage son père. Bizarrement, elle lui trouve un air fatigué. Il semble plus âgé ainsi. Elle doit l'avouer, la relation de son père n'est pas identique à celle de sa mère. Quand elle plonge dans le regard blanc d'Hinata Uchiwa, elle est absorbée. Le bien être l'envahit. Enfant, il lui a suffit d'un échange pour voir qui était réellement cette femme. Le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc les relie indéniablement. Alors qu'avec Naruto, la situation est bien plus complexe. Même si elle ressent aussi ce bien être, elle n'est pas autant attiré. Evidemment qu'elle se sent à l'abri dans ses bras musclés mais ce n'est pas la même situation. Une barrière s'est formée entre eux. Un obstacle qu'ils ne franchiront qu'après s'être expliqués. Comme elle avait répondu à Uchiwa Sasuke, au fond elle régnait une force qui faisait qu'Uzumaki Naruto ne pouvait qu'être son père. Ils arrivent dans le bureau et s'installent dans le canapé. L'Uzumaki dévisage son enfant avec angoisse. _Bon Gamin, tu vas cracher le morceau ? Ou je dois y mettre de ma personne ?_ Il pouffe face à l'arrogance de Kurama. Décidément, ce renard est toujours aussi impatient. Koiko lève un sourcil d'étonnement. Elle a senti une fluctuation bien étrange, même une voix. Et maintenant son père qui rit tout seul.

- Désolé, un moment d'égarement. Bon, par où commencer…

- Si tu me disais d'où vient ce second chacra, identique au tien. Pourquoi, dans mes cauchemars, je vois ce rouge à la forme d'un renard ?

- Je suis le jinchuriki de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Il vit en moi et j'ai accès à sa puissance. En temps normal, seul un jinchuriki peut prendre possession des pouvoirs de son démon mais ce n'est plus le cas pour Kyubi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- … Ta mère est tombée enceinte un peu avant notre séparation, je ne le savais pas. Et il semblerait que Kyubi ait décidé de te faire don de son pouvoir. Cependant, on ne s'approprie pas facilement cette puissance. La preuve est faite après… ton règlement de compte.

- Alors dans mon chacra, une partie appartient à Kyubi. Je suis…comme toi ?

- Non, tu n'es pas une jinchuriki. Regarde.

Il attrape la main de sa fille pour la déposer sur son ventre. Le sceau du Yondaime apparaît au contact de Koiko. Elle se sent étonnement bien. C'est chaud. Elle reconnaît la signature. Dans sa tête, une voix résonne. Elle est caverneuse mais elle ne l'a craint pas. Elle lui rappelle son autre. Sauf que la force est multipliée par cent voir plus dans ce sceau. Alors c'est ça son lien avec son père. Ensemble, il partage le pouvoir d'une bête. _Kurama, gamine. On m'appelle Kurama et pas bête. On ne t'a pas appris à être polie ?_ Elle ne répond pas. Cette voix, elle veut la rejoindre. Qu'il la laisse entrer dans ce monde. Après tout, ils sont liés. Elle doit pouvoir y arriver. Elle sent la main de son père se poser sur la sienne. Elle le regarde.

- Ensemble.

Koiko ferme les yeux à sa suite et le monde disparaît. Elle se retrouve en face d'immenses colonnes. Derrière, une ombre imposante se cache. Elle devine qu'il s'agit de Kurama. Il est bien imposant. Son père s'approche sans crainte et tape sur l'une des colonnes.

- Hey, elle est venue jusqu'ici alors montre toi.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Gamin.

L'ombre se montre à la lumière pour révéler un Renard au neuf queues, d'un pelage roux. Quel bel animal. Son père lui fait signe d'avancer. Elle s'approche lentement. Alors le voilà. Le renard penche son museau vers son corps. Elle se sent si minuscule face à lui. Sa main se tend pour toucher le pelage. Comme elle le pensait, il est doux. Naruto lui sourit fièrement. Voilà, c'est ce visage qui l'envoute. Un sourire éblouissant qui éloigne les malheurs du monde. Elle étire elle-même les lèvres. Mais il est temps de quitter le renard. Elle sent que son autre souhaite sortir. Elle s'incline devant le renard et le salue.

- Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Kurama. Tu vois, on m'a appris la politesse.

Elle disparaît en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Le Renard ricane sous l'impertinence de la gamine. Elle lui rappelle un certain petit garçon qui avait osé lui demander un loyer. Décidément, ce trait de caractère est de famille.

Elle respire un grand coup et enlève sa main. C'est… extraordinaire. Une expérience qu'elle aimerait refaire. Son père ne se formalise pas de son euphorie et continue dans ses explications.

- C'est la raison qui a poussé ta mère a scellé tes pouvoirs. Tu n'utilises que le Dragon Blanc, le nombre de queue montre ta limite. Au-delà de trois, le pouvoir de Kurama prend le dessus et tu n'as aucun contrôle.

- Quand pourrais-je me libérer de cette limite ?

- Le moment viendra. Il ne faut pas que le pouvoir te monte à la tête. Je sais très bien la sensation que l'on ressent mais ce n'est pas bon. Avant d'avoir un contrôle sur les pouvoirs de Kurama, il a fallu que je passe des étapes. Et tu vas devoir en faire de même.

- Le scellement de mes pouvoirs se défera automatiquement ? S'interroge-t-elle

- Je pense que oui. Au pire des cas, tu sauras t'en défaire. Je vais te recommander à un ami, il sera où t'emmener.

- Quel est son nom ? S'excite Koiko

- Je te le donnerai qu'à ton départ.

Son visage prend une moue déçue. Qu'elle est craquante ainsi. Il l'attrape dans ses bras. Il veut sentir le corps de sa fille près de lui. Il sait que bientôt elle s'en ira. Chaque moment est précieux. Il veut s'imprégner de sa présence. Ses yeux océans se tournent vers la fenêtre pour voir une silhouette aux cheveux nuit. Ses lèvres forment un mot, la silhouette disparaît. Elle a vu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il referme les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Ce mot qu'il a prononcé, Merci.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cet arc... je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais me faire aper les doigts =S ! Pitié soyez indulgents ! J'aurai voulu publier plus tôt mais disons que nos chers fournisseurs d'internet n'ont pas fait leur boulot XD ! En plus, je travaille donc le temps... Bon en gros j'ai galéré pour publier ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et laisser vos commentaires ! Et pour la prochaine publication d'une histoire... mystère et boule de gomme x)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Une semaine. Elle a passé une semaine dans ce village qu'est Konoha. Elle a pu former des liens avec sa famille, reconstruire les relations avec son père. Koiko a atteint son objectif : Trouver ses parents. Sur la tête du Yondaime, elle regarde le village.

Konoha est un village de Shinobis, beau et puissant. Les habitants sont heureux et protégés. Leurs défenseurs sont valeureux et talentueux. Leur Hokage ne veut que leur bien, c'est sa mission. Plusieurs clans cohabitent et se complètent. Ce village vit à travers la volonté du feu, transmise de génération en génération. C'est ce village qu'elle va laisser derrière pour retrouver son pays. Ce village qui va devenir l'objectif du pays de l'Arbre. Ce village où vivent ses parents qui veilleront sur elle, qu'importe les distances. Et ce village où Lui habite.

Il a vu sa chevelure volée dans le vent. La couleur blé qui transcende le bleu du ciel. Il veut lui parler. Il souhaite tout simplement être avec elle, la voir. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et la détaille. Le visage calme, les yeux absorbés par les toits, les cheveux détachés et une robe blanche, celle de leur mère. Elle est tellement naturelle… il écoute les battements de son cœur. Il n'y peut rien… Ses sentiments, il se doit de les écouter.

- Alors tu pars ? Demande Tachi

- Mes parents, ma sœur, mes hommes et mon pays m'attendent. Ils ont besoin de moi pour régler les problèmes. Je dois les rejoindre.

- La guerre… Comment fais-tu pour prendre les décisions ? Pourquoi, malgré les apparences, toute ton âme est tournée vers ta patrie et tes hommes ?

- Un jour, un homme a dit que j'étais née pour diriger. En moi coule le sang de Minato Namikaze et Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze deux grands Hokage j'ai hérité du sang de Hiashi Hyuga ancien dirigeant du clan et de sa fille Hinata héritière légitime et matriarche des Uchiwas. Il a raison, je suis faite pour ça. Déclare Koiko

- As-tu l'intention de revenir ?

La jeune femme tourne ses yeux bleus translucides pour capturer ce regard métallique. Elle les aime. Ces yeux changeant de teinte à la lumière. Elle ne comprend pas son attirance pour Tachi Uchiwa… où plutôt ne souhaite pas comprendre. Pas pour le moment. De toute façon, le pourrait-elle ? Aimer son demi-frère ? Koiko sait que le garçon tient le même raisonnement et qu'il en vient à la même conclusion : Non. Le silence s'installe. Mais il ne les gêne pas. Les deux combattants ne souhaitent que la présence de l'autre.

Le moment est arrivé, celui du départ. Munie de sa cape, elle dit en revoir. D'abord son père. La jeune femme s'enferme dans ces bras chauds, Naruto lui fournit le nom de son ami. Puis Sasuke. Un sourire de fierté, une poignée de main. Ensuite Tachi. Un peu en retrait, il lui fait un signe de main. Ses yeux en expriment bien plus, elle en fait de même. Enfin Hinata. Elle lui embrasse le front, une main sur la joue, des larmes et un Je T'aime. Koiko essuie les gouttes sur ses joues et passe les portes. Au pas des grandes portes, ils la regardent s'éloigner.

_« Devient une grande dirigeante, c'est ton destin »_

_« Lutte contre toi-même pour maîtriser ta force »_

_« Koiko, montre la puissance de ton héritage »_

_« Je ne sais rien mais nous serons liés un jour_ »

Ces voix, ces phrases… Koiko fait volte face pour voir le doux sourire de sa mère, l'éclatant de son père, le discret de Sasuke et le vrai de Tachi. Elle reprend la marche, l'image s'incrustant dans sa mémoire.

Il monte sur le mont des Hokage. Il enclenche sa pupille pour la voir avancer dans la forêt. Reviendra-t-elle ? Comme saisie par son observation, elle lui jette un regard au loin. Il ne sait comment mais pour lui c'est une certitude, ils se reverront. Le vent se fait plus violent, elle disparaît avec les feuilles. Elle est tellement mystérieuse. Il cesse d'utiliser sa pupille pour se tourner vers cette autre personne. Immobile, le dévisageant dans le silence, sa mère. Une kunoichi qu'il respecte, une mère qu'il aime, une femme tout simplement exceptionnelle.

- Tu savais que je la suivrai, comment ?

- Sans qu'on le sache, des liens se tissent entre chaque individu. Une mère se doit de surveiller ses enfants.

- Est-ce toi, aussi, qui me chuchotait cette nuit ?

- Certaines choses doivent demeurer mystérieuses, mon fils. Je peux seulement te conforter dans une certitude : vous vous reverrez bien et cette fois, vous resterez ensemble.

- Mère !

Elle a disparu dans un flash blanc. Cette lumière aussi blanche que l'âme de sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle lire dans son cœur ? Il se souvient de sa jeunesse. Une fois il avait demandé à son père qu'est-ce qui le chamboulait le plus chez Hinata Uchiwa. Sasuke avait sourit et répondu avec émotion : le regard blanc de sa femme. Et qu'à chaque fois, il prenait plaisir à voir ce même regard en lui. Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit lui-même tombé amoureux des yeux de la belle Koiko. Comme quoi, le destin pourrait bien existé.

La kunoichi atterrit souplement dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. Pas le moins du monde surpris, son mari continue sa lecture sur la terrasse. A côté de lui, repose une enveloppe garnie. Elle s'assoit sur le bois et fixe le papier blanc. Sasuke dérive son attention sur sa femme. Il attrape l'enveloppe et lui tend. Elle l'interroge de ses opalines. Les obsidiennes, pour seule réponse, lui demande d'ouvrir. Les mains frêles s'emparent hâtivement du papier. Elle découvre des lettres et des photos. Dessus, on peut y voir une famille, parfois une petite fille seule. En prenant compte de ce contenu, des mots écrits sur un livre lui reviennent. L'Uchiwa observe sa femme découvrir les images de bonheur de sa fille ainsi que les lettres qui lui sont destinées. C'était le moment de les ressortir et de lui donner. Maintenant que la famille avait été réunie, elle avait droit à des souvenirs de l'enfance de sa fille.

Elle, Koiko respire l'air et lâche dans le vent.

- Je reviendrai car Konoha est ma deuxième maison, Tachi Uchiwa.


End file.
